Kramik: Harry Potter
by Filigranka
Summary: Miniaturki, drobiazgi, okruchy do HP, pisane w ramach wiecznie otwartego kramiku. Zważywszy na to, że kramik napędzają cudze prompty, a autor uwielbia takie prompty wykręcać i naginać, spodziewałabym się najdziwniejszych postaci, rozwiązań fabularnych i pełnego wykorzystania dobrodziejstwa fleksji (żeby się zmieścić w stusłówce).
1. Złośliwki

W ramach wiecznie otwartego kramiku z drabble'ami (dla tych, którzy komentują albo odpowiadają na komentarze, ot, proste; za mało osób to robi, więc wynagradzamy). Dla Jamie Grant. Promptów było zatrzęsienie:

1. Coś z metamorfomagią  
2. Coś o Lunie  
3. Coś o aurorach  
4. Możesz połączyć podpunkt 1 i 3, i stworzyć coś o Tonks ;)

Wobec czego spróbowaliśmy zmieścić wszystkie. W stusłówce się nie udało, ale w stu pięćdziesięciu wyrazach już tak.

* * *

**Złośliwki**

* * *

— To miłe, ale i zabawne — zauważyła Luna na jednym ze zjazdów Zakonu Feniksa — jak teraz wszyscy mnie lubią. Wprost uwielbiają wszystko, co robię czy mówię. Najwyraźniej populacja złośliwek w Wielkiej Brytanii bardzo zmalała.

Obecni zamrugali i zapomnieli. Jedynie Andromeda podeszła potem do Luny, dziwnie melancholijna.

— Wiesz — szepnęła — do pewnych ludzi złośliwek lgną. Moja córka miała w dzieciństwie problemy z kolegami; zawsze nabijali się z jej niekontrolowanych zmian wyglądu, przezywali, przebierali, chowali rzeczy... Pewnie się bali.

Dziewczyna potaknęła.

— A potem moja mała została aurorem — dodała gorzko kobieta. — Wysyłali ją na najbardziej niebezpieczne misje szpiegowskie. W sam środek zagrożenia, by szybko się wmieszała w tłum, przybrała odpowiednią postać, opanowała sytuację. Nagle się stała niezastąpiona. I widzisz, złośliwki opuściły jej otoczenie. Wszyscy ją nagle lubili i wprost uwielbiali te jej metamorfozy.

— Myśli pani, że przygarnęłam ich gniazdo po tym, jak opuściły Tonks? — spytała Luna. — To dobrze; w końcu one też muszą gdzieś mieszkać.


	2. Poradnictwo

Dla ankelime. Życzenia były dwa:

1. życiowe porady Severusa na temat związków  
2. wstydliwa przeszłość Albusa Dumbledora z gumową kaczuszką w tle

najpierw udało się nam je skompilować, a potem uznaliśmy, żeśmy nie do końca zadowoleni i dorobiliśmy drugie. Jakbyś ktoś po promptach nie zauważył: crack. ; )

* * *

**Poradnictwo**

* * *

— Fasolkę? — zaproponował Albus.

Snape pokręcił przecząco głową, zirytowany.

— Możemy to już mieć za sobą? Co się stało z twoją… kaczuszką?

— Gumową kaczuszką — dodał Dumbledore tonem urażonej godności. — Nie jestem jak biedny Abie. Fryzia, kaczuszka, przestała ze mną rozmawiać. Popsuła się. Wiesz, to jedna z tej limitowanej, gadającej serii, miała taki cudownie cięty języczek, a teraz… Jedyna pociecha mojego nędznego żywota… to jest, jedyna rozrywka Fawksesa — mitygował się; oburzony feniks zaskrzeczał. — W każdym razie, powinieneś ją naprawić. To w końcu magiczny przedmiot. Dalej kłapie dziobem, więc zdołasz jej wmusić eliksir. Myślę, że coś w zawiasach jej zaschło, proste smarowidło powinno pomóc…

— A w jakich okolicznościach Fryzia zamilkła? — dopytał Snape.

— Trudno powiedzieć. Skupiłem się na zarządzaniu zamkiem, zamknąłem ją w szafie i nie wyjmowałem dobre dwa tygodnie, a potem już odmawiała współpracy… Myślisz, że to przez kurz? Albo magiczne odczynniki?

— Myślę — oznajmił lodowato mistrz eliksirów — że raczej jest na ciebie po prostu urażona. Owszem, to gumowa kaczuszka, nie potrzebuje jeść, ale potrzebuje uwagi. Opieki. Miłości. Jak tamagotchi albo Furby.

— Jak co? — bąknął Albus.

— Nieważne, to mugolskie… W każdym razie, nie dawałeś znaku życia, nie rozmawiałeś z nią, kompletnie ignorowałeś jej potrzeby, nie dałeś jej do zrozumienia, że jest dla ciebie – Fawkesa – ważna, a teraz się dziwisz, że cię ignoruje? Że się obraziła? Nie potrzebujesz eliksirów, tylko poradnika zarządzania relacjami. Na czym, jak wiesz, zupełnie się nie znam — oznajmił z tryumfalnym uśmiechem. — Jeśli to wszystko, to mogę chyba wracać do siebie.

Wyszedł, ścigany zamyślonym „hmm, może i racja" Dumbledore'a oraz oburzonymi okrzykami Blacka.

* * *

**Znad rzeki**

* * *

— Co ty robisz? — wyjąkał przerażony i zdegustowany Aberforth, wpadając do kuchni.

Albus, który dopiero co wrócił z Hogwartu na wakacje, podniósł na niego nieuważny wzrok.

— Eksperymentuję.

— Na mojej kaczuszce? — spytał melodramatycznym tonem jego brat.

— Najlepiej się do tego nadaje. Chcę ją zamienić w żywą kaczkę. Upieczoną, na początek, będzie łatwiej.

— A czym ja się będę bawił? — indagował zirytowany.

— Oj tam, cicho, transmutuję ci ją ponownie… opracowałem już formułę… teraz patrz! — wykrzyknął tryumfalnie Albus, rzucając zaklęcie.  
Inkantacja brzmiała skomplikowanie. Błysnęło. Huknęło. Na stoliku pojawił się zając. W buraczkach. Ale nadal żywy. I pierwsze co zrobił, to czmychnął za okno.

— Moja kaczuszka — wycedził w kierunku zszokowanego Albusa wściekły brat.

— Kupię ci nową… transmutuję ci coś…

— Nie ma mowy. Żadnej żałosnej transmutacji! — ryknął Aberforth. — I żadnej nowej! Chcę tę! Oddaj mi moją kaczuszkę!

Dopiero po kilkunastu godzinach uganiania się po polach i rzucania czarów neutralizujących na okoliczną faunę, Albus trafił wreszcie odpowiedniego szaraka.


	3. Jest różą

Dla Miekko. Promptem było cokolwiek o Charliem albo o Narcyzie, bo ich mało. W ramach utrudniania sobie życia spróbowałam ich wrzucić w jedno drabble, co poszło łatwo (vide jedynka i dwójka). A potem się tak jakoś potoczyło. I mamy gen na włosku wiszący. Zapis imienia "Charlie" wynika z wyjątku, który reguły robią dla końcówki "-ie" czytanej jako "i". Wyjątek jest kompletnie nieintuicyjny i sprzeczny z resztą zasad, jak to wyjątki, ale jest w słowniku. ; ) Aczkolwiek Wolański zaleca machnąć ręką na słownik.

**Jest różą, jest różą, jest różą **

**(a ty lubisz ciernie, jakby wiodły do gwiazd)**

I

Narcyza robiła wszystko, by uratować strzępki reputacji swojej rodziny; pojawianie się na każdej imprezie charytatywnej to absolutne minimum. Do tego dzisiaj chodziło o ratowanie zagrożonych gatunków smoków. Pani Malfoy zawsze czuła wielką słabość do tych stworzeń. Nie mogło jej zabraknąć i Charlie naprawdę nie powinien być ani trochę zaskoczony. A był totalnie.

Jego zdumienie spotęgował fakt, iż kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego przyjaźnie, zainicjowała pogawędkę, chociaż był tu dzisiaj tylko jako pracownik, i nazywała „drogim kuzynem".

Zmiany na górze, pomyślał z przekąsem, szybko kończąc rozmowę. Wrócił do zwierząt. Te przynajmniej nie udawały, że lubią go za cokolwiek więcej niż jedzenie.

II

— Byłeś też na poprzednim balu w sprawie smoków, prawda? Pamiętam cię. Wyglądałeś jeszcze jak chłopiec, jakbyś dopiero wczoraj opuścił Hogwart, a dopuszczali cię pod same pazury tych bestii… Serce zamierało. Mnie i wszystkim matkom na sali — wspominała afektowanym tonem Narcyza.

Nie dawała Charliemu spokoju przez całą imprezę dobroczynną poświęconą problemowi ginących gatunków smoków. Mężczyzna podejrzewał, że za przypływem uczuć stoją bardzo konkretne powody polityczne – i dlatego tak niezręczne, bezpośrednie, niegrzeczne nieomal zagranie go rozbawiło. Czyżby pani Malfoy nadal uważała, iż sam fakt, że raczyła kogoś zauważać, zapamiętać, jest zaszczytem?

— Nie odezwała się pani do mnie wówczas ani słowem — przypomniał obojętnie.

III

Narcyza wybuchnęła śmiechem, lekkim, kryształowym, wznoszącym się pod sufit sali; jak bąbelki szampana. Prawie uwodzicielsko.

— Proszę, mów mi po imieniu — uśmiechnęła się znowu, zupełnie bez wahania, zupełnie bez wysiłku, zupełnie naturalnie, jakby to wszystko było szczere. — A co do tamtego – nie miej żalu, byłam z mężem, nie wypadało, bym spędzała czas z młodym, przystojnym kawalerem… niewiele starszym od mojego syna.

Odsłaniała troszeczkę zęby. Bielutkie, równe. Zupełnie inna kobieta niż tamta, którą widział kilka lat temu: wyniosła, odęta wręcz snobka. Pani Malfoy zdawała się odkrywać uroki naturalności i Charlie nagle stracił pewność, że to też jest elementem gry.

— W porządku, Narcyzo.

IV

Wielbiciele smoków – albo dobroczynności – przemykali obok nich, nie dostrzegając cudu. Albo fatalnego błędu. Charlie jeszcze nie wiedział. Przejście na „ty" z Narcyzą mogło być po prostu towarzyskim gestem, kolejnym potwierdzeniem zwycięstwa..

Jednak chwilowo wyglądało, z małej, prywatnej perspektywy Weasleya, całkiem przełomowo. Nie był tylko pewien, czy nie zostaje właśnie czyimś pionkiem – ale tego nie dowie się, po prostu rozmyślając, prawda? Działanie to jedyne, co przynosi odpowiedzi.

— Ja ciebie też pamiętam — powiedział więc, a kiedy ona się roześmiała (znowu szampanem) – węsząc łatwy, pusty komplement – dodał: — Byłaś w granatowej szacie, miałaś spięte w kok włosy.

A potem podziwiał zaskoczenie na jej twarzy.

V

To było w sumie proste: mały Charlie uwielbiał matkę. Widział wszakże inne mamy ze starych rodów: bogate, zadbane, pachnące, piękne – samym luksusem, niekoniecznie rysami – tak bardzo drogie, że się zdawało, iż samo patrzenie powinno kosztować.

Najpierw był zazdrosny i zły. I patrzył. Potem pojął, jak nikłe są granice między silnymi uczuciami, jak każde przywiązuje. I patrzył, nadal zazdrosny, choć w nieco inny sposób: bardziej osobisty, przypominający głód.

Nadal kochał i wielbił matkę. Miłością bezpieczną, dobrą, jasną, ciepłą, całkowicie wyzbytą żądań.

Tę ciemną, pragnącą, złą miłość pozwalał sobie czuć tylko w stosunku do tamtych. A Narcyza zawsze była ich żywym symbolem.

VI

Charlie mógł wymienić z pamięci wszystkie elementy garderoby – i dodatki – które miała na sobie pani Malf… Narcyza tamtej nocy, na poprzednim balu dobroczynnym. Patrzył przecież, przepojony pogardą, pobłażaniem, rodzajem zazdrości w imieniu matki (ona zasługuje na znacznie więcej niż ta wywłoka), rodzajem zazdrości we własnym imieniu i palącym pragnieniem posiadania. W dowolny sposób. Na wszystkie sposoby.

Nie wymienił tych uczuć teraz, po latach, w trakcie kolejnego balu. Ograniczył się do wyrecytowania szczegółów stroju.

Granatowa szata do ziemi, przetkana srebrną nitką. Kok. Srebrne buty na niewielkim obcasiku, widoczne tylko, gdy tańczyła. Biżuteria z diamentami i szafirami, platynowa (kolczyki, broszka, bransoletka, pierścionek).

VII

— Masz bystre oko. I dobrą pamięć. Cechy zawodowe? — skomentowała Narcyza jego obrazowe przypomnienie jej stroju sprzed lat.

— Cechy zawodowe — powtórzył Charlie.

Co było wyjaśnieniem prostym, do tego w pewnej mierze prawdziwym. Rzeczywiście potrzebował oka do szczegółów, dobrej pamięci oraz wyobraźni wizualnej, co najmniej tak samo, jak sprawności ciała czy refleksu. Wyobraźnia wizualna bardzo się przydaje w walce albo uciekaniu, o co przy smokach nietrudno.

W Zakonie Feniksa zresztą też.

— Zlustrowałeś mnie od stóp do głów, calusieńką… — w głosie kobiety była niska, kusząca, prawie wulgarna nuta, która wyrwała Charliemu z ust instynktowne, głupie:

— Ależ skądże! Nigdy by nie śmiał sobie wyobrazić...

VIII

Jego głupia odpowiedź go zdradziła, oczywiście, bardziej niż cokolwiek dotąd. Narcyza się śmiała teraz, ale już nie szampanem, raczej czarnym winem albo whisky. Gardłowo. Potem nagle urwała

— Mój mąż jest słaby, potrzebuje opieki — stwierdziła trzeźwo. — Będę musiała wyjść wcześniej, a ty masz zwierzaki na głowie. — Okręciła się wokół własnej osi, jasna (szata była bladoróżowa, w kwiatowe wzory), rozbawiona, lekka. — Ale daj mi dostęp do swojego Fiuu, musimy się umówić kiedyś, w kawiarni albo u mnie – jak długo jeszcze będziesz w Anglii? – porozmawiać o smokach. Widzisz, one mnie zawsze, zawsze, zawsze fascynowały... Ogień, siła, gracja. To się odbija w smokerach, prawda?

IX

— Może bez ognia — odpowiedział ostrożnie, choć pytanie Narcyzy było zadane tonem spokojnym, taktownym; brzmiało niewinnie.

— Z ogniem pasji — zauważyła kobieta.

— Och, to owszem — potwierdził. — To bardzo wymagająca praca, ale wynagradza w trójnasób.

— Gdzie pasja, tam ogień. Zapowiada się ciekawa rozmowa – mam tyle pytań, które zawsze chciałam zadać komuś obeznanemu z tematem...

— Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiodę oczekiwań — odpowiedział z galanterią. — Proza życia często wyglądała dość... banalnie w porównaniu z wyobrażeniami.

Nie wiedział, do kogo mówi. Ale to ona, żegnając się już, odpowiedziała.

— Nie przejmuj się, wartość rozmowy zależy głównie od pytań. Po tylu wywiadach mam w tym wprawę. Będę czekać.


	4. Lilie

Dla zielennej. Życzenie:

1 - Puchoni, w miarę możliwości pozytywnie; 2 - "The only excuse for making a useless thing is that one admires it intensely."; 3 - efekt motyla. I jeszcze się zgadałyśmy o Andromedę. Pierwsze drabble zawiera wszystkie cztery rzeczy, reszta jest dodana, ot, tak. Rozwija historię, nie prompty. Ostatnie jest puszyste i ma o pięćdziesiąt słów za dużo.

* * *

**Trzy lilie w ogrodzie**

* * *

Bella wiele razy nabijała się z miłości, jaką Andromeda darzyła zielarstwo. „To mugolska dziedzina" mówiła starsza z sióstr pełnym obrzydzenia tonem.

Narcyza też bardzo lubiła kwiaty, owszem, ona jednak zajmowała się nimi stosownie do stanu, to znaczy: wyznaczając klomby, ścieżki i rabatki, a potem nadzorując ogrodników. Andromeda czuła się szczęśliwsza, samodzielnie pieląc grządki, troskliwie pielęgnując roślinki, patrząc, jak powstaje nowe życie. Mogła potem obdarowywać bliższą i dalszą rodzinę własnoręcznie wyhodowanymi gatunkami.

To właśnie w trakcie dumania nad nową odmianą, specjalnie na urodziny Cyzi, Andromeda poznała Teda i odkryła, że ci tak pogardzani w domu Puchoni są skarbnicą wiedzy o przyrodzie.

II

— Czy to nie kwiaty Andromedy? — spytała Bella w trakcie jednej z przechadzek po ogrodzie Narcyzy, niedługo po swoim uwolnieniu, jeszcze nim cokolwiek się rozpoczęło „na serio".

Kwiaty Andromedy. Tworzyła własne odmiany, ich praktyczna siostra, tak praktyczna, że typową dla Blacków zmysłowość ukryła pod pragmatycznym zielarstwem i związaną z nim toną brudu, fizycznej pracy. Ale kwiaty były piękne, magicznie piękne – oliwa sprawiedliwa, zawsze na wierzch wypływa.

— Tak — potaknęła Narcyza — od niej dla mnie. Zabrałam sadzonki. Inne zostawiłam u rodziców. Niech kwitną.

Bella uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi, melancholijnie, z rzadkim smutkiem.

— Nasza biedna, świętej pamięci Andromeda… Jaka szkoda — szepnęła. — Jaka straszna szkoda.

III

Po wojnie sądy przyznały Andromedzie prawo do spadku i rzeczy osobistych, pozostawionych w domu rodzinnym, gdy z niego uciekała. Większość z rzeczonych przedmiotów należała obecnie do Narcyzy; niektóre przeniesiono nawet do posiadłości Malfoyów.

Pani Tonks przybyła po nie w asyście Harry'ego oraz Rona. Nie przewidywano kłopotów, Malfoyowie z trudem uniknęli długoletniego więzienia, byli na cenzurowanym – ostrożności wszakże nigdy za wiele.

Wszystko czekało już na nich w salonie, spakowane. Razem ze skrzatem, który miał pomóc w przenoszeniu. Narcyzy nie było w zasięgu wzroku, rzekomo chorowała. Draco podpisał protokół i zniknął, jak duch. Andromeda nie mogła patrzeć na te wszystkie manatki, przeniosła więc wzrok za okno, na ogród…

Róże. Jej róże. Odmiany, które osobiście wyhodowała dla rodziny – dla siostry – w szkolnych latach. Pamiętała je wszystkie. Wszędzie by rozpoznała. Kwitły tutaj, nienaruszone, zadbane, piękne.

Zrobiło się jej słabo, ale głos miała gniewny, wzgardliwy.

— Weźcie to wszystko, chłopcy, i wyjdźmy już z tego domu.


	5. Stała czujność

Związek Arthura i Molly, początki. Dla Asradiantasthesun.

Jamie Grant: racja. Zmienione.

* * *

**Stała czujność**

* * *

Arthur chodził z Molly od piątego roku i nikt nigdy nie wyobrażał ich sobie z kimkolwiek innym. Poza nimi samymi.

— Że niby pomoc w lekcjach? — piekliła się na korytarzu panna Prewett. — Akurat! A te kwiaty? Już ja was znam – myślisz, że się nie napatrzyłam na moich braci? Mężczyźni! Zbałamucą dziewczynę, złamią jej serce... Amorów ci się zachciało! Bukiecików!

Bracia Prewett słynęli jako donżuani. Szeptano, że zdołali skruszyć mury samych lodowych sióstr Black.

Arthur westchnął ciężko, pokornie zwieszając głowę.

— Kochanie, to nie... po prostu ćwiczyliśmy transmutację. I w ramach demonstracji, owszem, zamieniłem garść gwoździ w bukiet goździków, ale przysięgam, to wszystko!


	6. Czas

Dla Giustiny. Miało być po epilogu i jest (co prawda ledwie o parę godzin, ale zawsze).

* * *

**Czas**

* * *

Spoglądając na tegoroczny świeży narybek – Malfoy z Potterem w jednym Domu, no, no – Argus Filch pozwolił sobie na cień rozrzewnienia. Był już zbyt stary, by pełnić obowiązki woźnego, pozwolono mu jednak pozostać w Hogwarcie – nie za bardzo miał dokąd pójść. Siedział na bujanym fotelu obok stołu nauczycielskiego. Na kolanach mruczała mu kolejna Pani Norris.

Przejście na emeryturę dobrze mu zrobiło. Przestał reagować alergicznie na uczniów: przecież nie jemu włazili teraz na głowę. Spędzał dużo czasu w kuchni, gdzie skrzaty dbały o jego wygodę, robiły herbatkę, podkładały pod głowę poduszki. Pani Pince wpadała niekiedy z nową książką, lecz różnica w tempie starzenia oddaliła ich od siebie. Sporo rozmawiał z Hagridem – odkryli, że łączy ich miłość do zwierząt, aczkolwiek Argus nadal nie dał się namówić na przygarnięcie czegoś bardziej ekstrawaganckiego od kota. Irytek dokuczał mu nadal, ale jakby z mniejszą werwą, raczej w ramach starej, prawie przyjacielskiej tradycji. Poltergeist narzekał po cichu: z kim będzie się droczył, jak stary woźny umrze? – najczystsze wyrazy przywiązania, do jakich tego typu istoty są zdolne.

Sam Filch wyczekiwał końca pogodnie. Dzieciaki przychodziły i odchodziły, przychodzili i odchodzili Śmierciożercy oraz bohaterowie, dyrektorzy i Czarni Panowie. Pracować w szkole, zwłaszcza w tak wiekowej jak Hogwart, to oswajać przemijanie.


	7. Niuanse

Dla Fryderyki. Miało być o kimś, kto chce zmienić Dom.

Ad Jamie, bo ten durny ffnet mi nie pozwoli po ludzku udzielić odpowiedzi widocznej dla wszystkich; to jest wzięcie kanonu filmowego, bo mi bardziej pasował ; ) (widziałam może trzy filmy, ale ciii). Stąd te bardziej krukońskie cechy jednej. Powiedzmy, że film i książka to światy alternatywne. ; )) Przez moment myślałam, żeby użyć Freda&George'a, ale oni jakoś za bardzo zżyci się w kanonie wydali... Chociaż może właśnie dlatego trzeba było jednak spróbować.

* * *

**Niuanse**

* * *

Nieśmiałe stukanie do gabinetu McGonagall zdradzało pierwszaka. W drzwiach stanęła jedna z hinduskich bliźniaczek, przyjęta wczoraj z siostrą do Hogwartu.

— Chciałam... chciałam zapytać, czy mogłabym się przenieść do innego Domu?

Minerwa zamrugała, zaskoczona.

— Nie, nie ma takiej możliwości. Ale... dlaczego właściwie byś chciała?

Dziewczynka odpowiedziała po chwili, niepewna.

— Nie chcę być z siostrą w jednym Domu. I tak wszyscy nas traktują, jakbyśmy były identyczne. Myślałam, że Tiara Przydziału zauważy różnicę! Padma jest znacznie bardziej energiczna, szybciej podejmuje decyzje, ja się zawsze boję, jestem nieśmiała, lubię niekiedy posiedzieć w ciszy... A ten durny kapelusz wrzucił nas do jednego Domu! — zakończyła rozżalona.


End file.
